11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lieselotte Werckmeister
Liselotte Werckmeister (リーゼロッテ・ヴェルクマイスター Rizerotte Berukumaisuta) is final antagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl arc. She is the evil ego of Lisette Vertorre, created by the dark power of the VoidStone, and the real master of Red Night. Appearance Her appearance is the same as Lisette's, except for the fact she has a more confident look and her pupils are slit-shaped (in the anime, her pupils changed into the current shape after Verard's assassination). Her color theme is black/purple instead of pure white. Her dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder part and the top of her shoulders are kept revealed, while on each of the arm part; it fits the first half arm on each side. The second half arm on each side features three-layered purple ruffles. The skirt is black and layered with purple ruffles trimming. It is also a little shorter than Lisette's skirt. Unlike Lisette, her foot is bare. It should be noted that she has black wings which, apparently, was created by magic to keep her hovering in the air. This detail was omitted in the anime (and in one of the game CGs) however, as it was too minor. Personality Liselotte is the opposite side of Lisette. She considers humans nothing more than objects and would kill anyone who dared oppose her. Kakeru Satsuki even depicts her way of fighting as "a child playing with little animals". Upon meeting Verard, her character begins to shift. She slowly turns to fight for his ideals rather than for her revenge. It is revealed in the final battle between her and Kakeru that while evil on the surface, she actually longs for her own death. Biography After receiving the VoidStone, Lisette's dark ego became the dominant personality and took over the body of her pure self. However, she was discontent with her inability to die, as it made her going through pain and death over and over again. Unwilling to live in the world she had lost faith in, she indulged herself in studying magic under the wing of Werckmeister, a magus of the Royal Roman Empire, so that one day she could die. The dark ego of Lisette, who was later known as Liselotte, became the strongest witch of Europe and was targeted by the Holy Office of Index. She continued searching for a way to kill herself even after her mentor's death, primarily by looking for shards of the legendary Emerald Tablet. On her journey, Liselotte heard a tale about an eye that can foresee the future at the border between Asia and Europe. Knowing that it was the Eye of Aeon, she traveled there to investigate and found out that the eye was in the hand of the Drasuvania Royal Family. She intended to take it when the king die, but the Eye had already been passed on to the next king, Verard. Plot 'The Witch of Babylon' Liselotte joined the Drasuvania army to approach Verard, intending to take the Eye one day. However, she gradually found out that Verard share the same opinion about the world they lived in with her and, as she stated, both of them fell in love with each other before they themselves was aware. Feeling that Verard had given her a reason for living, Liselotte devoted herself to Drasuvania and its king Verard. Unfortunately, in 1459, Drasuvania suffered from a coup d'etat and Verard was assassinated. Liselotte was held responsible for his death and was forced to stay away from Drasuvania. Upon hearing Verard's death, she swore to fulfill his dream of destroying the world. 'Magic Association of Thule' After Verard's death, Liselotte wandered around the world to find the fragments of the Emerald Tablet. She encountered Index's forces a few times on her journey and became their top priority enemy. Other organizations such as Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn also feared her power and pursued her. She stopped at Germany some time before the Third Reich appeared. As the Nazi Party came into power, thinking that she could use them, she appeared before Adolf Hitler and Hienrich Himmler and show her magical powers to make them give her a decent seat in the military. In 1936, when Thule Society was established, using the organization as a facade, she created an organization called the Magic Association of Thule with her as the leader to oppose Index. In 1945, Liselotte made up her mind and decided that the world should be destroyed like how Verard wished it to be. Before World War II ended with the Nazi's defeat, she left Germany and headed for Japan to execute the formation of Hell Fall. 'Battle of Ayame Hill' Arrived at Japan, she encountered heavy resistance from members of Index before being able to complete Hell Fall. She managed to defeat most of them, but then Georgius of the Rainbow used a forbidden move: Contract of the Rainbow as a last resort, stripping Liselotte of her powers and separated her VoidStone into different dimensions. Having lost her power, Liselotte fell into deep slumber and Lisette became the dominant personality again. 'Awakening in the Red Night' On October 29th, 2009, Liselotte merged with Yukiko Hirohara's VoidStone fragment and temporary awakened. As she saw Avaritia, she recognized that he was the Saint who sealed her away by sacrificing his own body and mocked his ragged state. Avaritia told her to be quiet and said that he would always stop her even if he had to sacrifice everything else. Liselotte said that a brat like him should be the one to be quiet and claimed that no matter how he tried, the result would be the same, because he had already lost when she activated Hell Fall. Avaritia angrily spat back, saying that a corrupted witch like her was in no position to judge him. He then used high-speed chanting to strengthen the seal. Liselotte resisted, but lost to him and fainted due to her incomplete state. 'Second Battle of Ayame Hill' On November 2nd, Yuka's VoidStone fragment, which contains the power of Phantasmagoria, merged with Liselotte and gave her a tremendous boost of power. Avaritia, realizing that he could not hold the seal for much longer, told Superbia to let go of the seal and unleash the dragon in his body, hoping that it would destroy all the remaining Fragments and Liselotte along. After he had transformed into the dragon, breaking the seal at the same time, Liselotte broke the crystal imprisoning her and faced Kakeru. She was disappointed that a kid like him was all the world had left to oppose her. Kakeru said that he was not just any kid, but the current bearer of the Eye of Aeon, which was housing Verard's soul. Having recognized the Eye, Liselotte asked him to join her and fulfill his (Verard's) wish of destroying the world. Kakeru refused and said that he had come to stop her, not joining her. Liselotte was devastated. Kakeru continued, saying that the old her, Lisette, would not have wished for the destruction of everything and that she had gone too far. However, Liselotte was persistent. Saying that she refused to believe that her 750 years of hatred was a mistake, she declared that Kakeru was not the representation of Verard, but merely another obstacle. Ignoring Kakeru's plea, Liselotte engaged him in battle. At first, she went easy on him, telling him not to die too early so as not to disappoint her. However, as the battle prolonged, Kakeru gradually got used to drawing the power of the Eye of Aeon and gained the upper hand. Finally recognizing him as a true threat, Liselotte used Phantasmagoria on him, giving him illusions of being killed by his friends to break his spirit and finish the battle. Unfortunately, Kakeru had already been aware that the Eye of Aeon's power could pierce through illusions to let him see the truth; therefore, her Phantasmagoria was dispelled. After breaking through Liselotte's illusion, Kakeru proceeded using the Eye of Aeon to the max of its capabilities and destroyed the fragments of the VoidStone one by one. Liselotte resisted but she could not do anything since Kakeru's blade was aiming at her VoidStone, not her actual body. When Kakeru struck a final time, she willingly let him stab her so everything would come to an end. Seeing the shadow of Verard in the Eye of Aeon, she died in Kakeru's arms with a smile. Other media 'Anime' In the anime, after Superbia extracted Yukiko's shard of the VoidStone by violently tearing her abdomen apart, Shiori attacked her; Avaritia defended Superbia but his left arm was cut off, making Superbia drop the shard. Before she could recover the shard, Yuka picked it up and, saying that she would save her (Lisette), threw it into the crystal. The crystal merged with Lisette, turning her into Liselotte. After being freed, Liselotte attempted to 'repay' Yuka by killing her, but was stopped by Shiori. She then closed in on Kakeru, offering him to join her. However, understanding that she only wanted his Eye of Aeon, Kakeru stabbed himself in the neck; he was saved by Yuka using her nullifying power. As Yuka passed out, Liselotte kidnapped her and trapped her inside a crystal on the rooftop of Kouryoukan Academy. While holding Yuka as a hostage, Liselotte told Kakeru to surrender and join her, which he reluctantly complied. Liselotte then licked his Eye of Aeon, thus starting Hell Fall again. As she was rejoicing her victory, Verard, through Kakeru, told her to stop and said that what she wished for was wrong. His words upset Liselotte, but she chose to ignore him and tried to kill Kakeru, saying that her only objective now was the Eye of Aeon. Surprisingly, Avaritia ambushed and teleported her somewhere else, allowing Misao to from a truce with Kakeru and Misuzu. Liselotte took little time to incapacitate Avaritia and return to the battlefield. She killed Shiori and Abraxas but when she attacked Kakeru, Misuzu and Misao deflected her attack. Liselotte teleported away, but Kakeru, having foreseen her move, used Shiori's shard of the VoidStone to suck her into the space-time rift. Liselotte tried to shoot a spell at him, but Avaritia hindered her. Both her and Avaritia was then transferred into to space-time rift. Liselotte was then assumed as forever sealed. Abilities Liselotte is the origin of the special powers of Kakeru's gang, therefore, she has access to all of their abilities. In addition, her years of experience makes her an extremely powerful opponent. Her shown powers are: *'Unlimited magical power:' Misuzu estimated that if her Onmnyou power was equal to the strength of a hundred people, Liselotte's magical capabilities would far exceed the combined strength of ten thousands. Her power is so considerable that she was able to defeat all the members of the old Punishment Squad single-handedly. Furthermore, in her final battle with Kakeru, in spite that her shattered VoidStone means that her power level was much lower than how it used to be, she never showed any sign of exhaustion even after having used a lot of powerful spells. *'Larvae bullets:' She frequently attacks by shooting a large number of Larvae-based energy shots. The bullets explode into many smaller bullets when they collide, making it possible to cover the whole field of attacking. *'Pyrokinesis:' Although Liselotte can use any element, she is in fact a Salamander-Larvae user. She can create destructive massive fireballs to completely incinerate her enemy, which The Fire Witch (炎の魔女 Honoo no Majo). *'Gigantic Larvae blast:' This is her most powerful offensive spell and one of the few spells that she actually needs to chant the incantation. The spell engulfs anything non-Larvae upon contact and turns the thing contacted into Larvae; the result is a gigantic black with red glows blast of Larvae origins. This is the reason that Kakeru could not cut through the spell with Raikiri because he and the sword would be dissolved (turn into Larvae) upon contact. To maximize its effectiveness and to eliminate the common weakness of high-damage spells, which is the inability to move anywhere but forward, the spell is directly controlled by Liselotte to chase its target. However, this makes her vulnerable when the enemy turns to offense. *'Regeneration:' Similar to Yukiko, she possesses high-speed regeneration. This ability prevents her body from aging, decaying or even being destroyed by the enemy, giving her the title The Immortal Witch (不死の魔女 Fushi no Majo). Despite this convenience, Liselotte herself detests her immortality and always tries to find a way to undo it. However, even with the help of the Eye of Aeon, she was unable to find a way to kill herself. *'Phantasmagoria:' her Reality Marble and, probably, her most powerful spell, which is even able to defeat the combined efforts of Georgius and Misao. Base on the amount of magical power she is willing to spend, Liselotte can control the spell's effect from creating simple illusions to making reality distortions. *'Casus Puteus: '''it is a destructive spell that allows Liselotte to open the gate to the underworld, utilizing her Reality Marble as the basis. This spell is the ultimate form of Phantasmagoria, turning illusions into reality. Additionally, although never mentioned, Kukuri's power of soul manifestation indicates that Liselotte, too, must have the ability to create a spiritual creature representing her dark soul. This has not been confirmed, but the 11eyes －Resona Forma－ main page's gallery has an image of an unknown Larva-ish creature which might be indeed the case. Trivia *Liselotte's magical energy color is green in the anime, while in the game, it is red. *Despite her ever youthful look, she always refer herself as someone with age. She viewed Valter, Georgius, and Kakeru as mere boys. *Before the final battle with Kakeru, Liselotte said that she refused to think that her 750 years of hatred was a mistake, while in fact, she was over 800 years old at the time. This means that although she is well aware that she has been sealed for a very long time, she is oblivious to the exact length of time. From this, it can be deduced that her year of birth is 1195, which makes her age 14 years old at the time of the crusade. *The Black Knights sometimes called her '''Luxuria' (ルクスリア Rukusuria), a shortened form of one of her title: The Witch of Lust (姦淫の魔女 Rukusuria no Majou). *Kanae Kuroshida pet named her Liz. A large portion of fans also use this name, but it was to refer to Lisette instead. *She bears a striking resemblance to Suigintou in Rozen Maiden series. Her personality and theme color is somewhat similar to Suigintou while Lisette's dress upper part is the same as that of Suigintou, albeit different in color. Category:Thule Society Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Traditional mages Category:Dark art users Category:Emerald fragment's holders